Various versions of units for separating waste and valuable materials are known. from the state of the art. These consist either of a repeatedly divided container or of several waste containers or receptacle fixtures, which are connected to one another, for example, over a center post. Materials are assigned to a particular valuable or recyclable fraction mostly nonuniformly with the help of inscriptions and pictograms on or in the containers or by way of inscriptions and shaped incisions on accessories, which are firmly connected with the containers. Such embodiments of units for separating waste and valuable materials have the advantage of making it possible to assign to a particular valuable material or recyclable fraction and also of indicating this fraction unambiguously. Because they are constructed in one piece they have, however, the serious disadvantage that, once set up, they are restricted to certain material volumes and fractions. These embodiments can be modified and thus adapted to other circumstances only with appreciable technical effort, if at all.
It is an object of the invention to retain the previous advantages and to improve the known embodiments of a unit for separating waste and valuable materials, so that they can be produced as easily and economically as possible and adapted to new circumstances without technical effort and without problems. It shall, moreover, be possible to make such an adaptation to a different composition of waste materials with respect to the type and number, as well as to the amounts of the waste and valuable materials.